<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless Nights by hamham1o1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927097">Sleepless Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1'>hamham1o1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP oneshots [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Demonic Possession, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmare u bitch, Physical Abuse, Possession, mentions of manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of art by iridescent_petrichor on insta and Twitter :3</p>
<p>Amazing artist! </p>
<p>Go check out her art! </p>
<p>Dreamon fic </p>
<p>https://twitter.com/beepbeepbio/status/1368146197177720834?s=21</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP oneshots [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey kids! </p>
<p>This was really fun!</p>
<p>Dreamon fics are just so fun to do ngl lol</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream’s eyes flickered between Tommy and the lava. He was surprised when the boy actually managed to fall asleep. He didn’t want to scare Tommy so he stayed away from him in hopes of giving the blonde some form of comfort and eventually after yelling to be let out for half an hour he fell asleep. Dream was grateful because god he was annoying. Dream sighed as he began to pick at the crying obsidian. He felt himself growing tired, a rather rare feeling since he had pretty severe insomnia. Dream pushed himself fully into the corner leaning his back on the chest and letting his legs lay out in front of him. The cuffs on his wrist were annoying to deal with but he’d gotten used to them. He popped his neck and yawned. He really was confused on why he was so suddenly tired but didn’t think much of it as he closed his eyes letting the sudden exhaustion consume him. He feels stupid now once he appears in a dark, endless room. Dream groaned and hit what he assumed was ground in annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ah, is Dreamie annoyed?” asked Nightmare. Dream jolted and turned around. Nightmare’s pitch black body towered over him, white eyes staring into his. Dream stood up just trying to look any taller but the dreamon continued to tower over him. Dream snarled at the sight of that smile, taunting him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Should’ve known it was you, I never get that tired.” spat Dream. Nightmare chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I missed our little chats and thought I’d force one since you have a guest.” said Nightmare. Dream’s eyes narrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What do you want?” asked Dream. Nightmare suddenly got very close, very quickly making Dream back up. He didn’t get very far because the demon gripped his chin roughly and pulled him close. He’d shrunk down to about Sam’s height which Dream was thankful for. The dirty blonde clawed at his hand. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I just wanted to know how dear Tommy is? I can’t imagine he’s happy here being with you, the guy who ruined his life and tried to kill his best friend?” taunted the demon. Dream shook his head best he could. Dream hated when Nightmare did this. When he’d try to get in his head.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You know damn w-well that wasn’t me,” said Dream as he glared at Nightmare best he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“But it was you Dream, while you may not have been the one in control, who do you think Tommy sees in his nightmares?” Dream’s eyes shot open at his words. Nightmare grinned at his reaction, knowing his new tactic worked it continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s voice does he hear? Who took him and his best friend down into an underground room and nearly killed his best friend? It’s not me who he sees Dream. It’s not my voice he hears. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dream tried to jerk out of his hand but Nightmare giggled and lifted his other hand, gripping his side. Dream looked down and back at Nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-” Dream was cut off as Nightmare squeezed his ribs, and a scream ripped itself from his throat. Dream writhed in his grip but Nightmare just squeezed his chin tighter. Dream whimpered as he finally stopped trying to get away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m right Dream, he fears </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>not me.” said Nightmare. Dream looked down as tears came to his eyes from pain and his words. Dream hated when Nightmare was right. He knew he was right. Tommy hated him not Nightmare. Tommy punched and kicked at Dream not Nightmare. He felt the grip on his chin loosen but he continued to stare at the floor as a tear dripped down his face. Nightmare grinned widely before letting his normal smile return as he placed a hand on Dream’s cheek. Dream flinched but didn’t pull away so Nightmare wiped his tears away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Dream, you don’t need them when you have me.” cooed the Dreamon. Dream sniffled and pushed his hand off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you that caring bull shit isn’t going to work on me again.” Dream glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm fine. But I do ask a simple thing from you, Dream.” Dream raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Nightmare smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you think Tommy would feel if he saw you strangling him hm?” Dream’s eyes widened and he backed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare hurt him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww but he’s so fun to play with Dreamie~” responded the demon. Dream turned around sharply and began to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t get away from me Dream!” screamed Nightmare as he teleported in front of Dream and grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the ground earning a choked cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Dream just let me take control-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” screamed Dream as he kicked Nightmare, landing a blow to his chest. Nightmare stumbled back and Dream backed away. Nightmare grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I didn’t come prepared for a fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured Sam had broken you enough while I was gone, but guess not.” Dream watched at Nightmare backed up a bit returning to his normal, towering size. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back Dream, you won’t be able to resist me anymore.” warned Nightmare before a sharp pain went through Dream head and he gasped. He was back in the cell, the familiar sound of lava filling his ears. He looked at Tommy who was unharmed before moving away from the chest into the center of the back wall. Nightmare’s laughs echoed in his head. Dream felt his side send waves of pain through him and he bit his lip. Thankfully they weren’t broken like Nightmare had done before but they were definitely fractured. Dream looked at Tommy,watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as his surprisingly quiet snores echoed through the room. Dream wiped his eyes when tears came to them but they kept coming back and soon they ran freely down his cheeks. Dream let out a broken sob as he drew his legs to his chest, hugging his knees. The tears kept coming as he waited for the time Tommy would wake again because no matter how annoying he might be, anything was better than the deafening silence and inevitable return of Nightmare. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eyyyy sad ending Pog </p>
<p>Pure angst is so 👌👌👌</p>
<p>I’m sorry this is shorter than usual I’m busy with school rn but I do have some good things into work hehe</p>
<p>Look forward to more Dream angst my readers ;)</p>
<p>I hope this was okay!</p>
<p>Love you guys!💚💚💚</p>
<p>-Ash :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D</p>
<p>Insta: hammy1o1</p>
<p>Tumblr: hamham1o1</p>
<p>Twitter: hamham1o1</p>
<p>Also! We have a discord server now!</p>
<p>It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-</p>
<p>https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M</p>
<p>when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>